Zuko's Proposal
by CopperPrincess
Summary: Zuko...and Katara...and a proposal. Awkwardness and cutesiness.


**Her eyes, like the sea after a storm. **

**Or, when she's mad at me, like the sea during a storm.**

**Her hair, as smooth and creamy as milk chocolate.**

**But milk chocolate doesn't have cute little loopies in it.**

**Her skin, tan from the sun and still soft.**

**There are calluses on her hands from "real living".**

**Her lithe body moving in intricate twists as she bends her water.**

**She has to be on her toes, always, in case of anything.**

**Her enchanting smile.**

**Except when I prank her, and she grins evilly, thinking of revenge.**

**Zuko sighed, looking at the lines he'd written. **

**"No way she'll like it," he muttered to himself. "No way in the Spirit World."**

**"That may be true, but what about here in the physical realm?" said Iroh, walking up behind Zuko. "I think it's sweet. May I read it?"**

**"Absolutely not!" shouted Zuko, embarrassed.**

**"Why? I have, after all, more experience in this department than you do. I want to help," Iroh stated firmly. "Oh, alright," replied Zuko, reluctantly handing the paper over to his uncle.**

**"Mm-hm...very creative...change...possibilities... Here Zuko," he said, handing it back. "Honesty is the best policy. Remember that. Propose first, poem second. Just in case," he added, seeing the look on Zuko's face. **

**"Are you sure Uncle? It...sounds cheesy, even to me. How could she possibly like it?"**

**"Zuko, it has been my experience that girls...women...prefer honesty and cheesiness. What do you have to lose?"**

**"My pride, dignity, honor, face..." Zuko started counting off on his fingers. "Maybe I shouldn't try..."**

**"The Fire Lord needs a Lady. And you obviously love Lady Katara very much.**

**"But Uncle, what if she doesn't reciprocate? I mean, at the coronation, but...that was so long ago! What if she's found someone else?..."**

**"Then you better go get your woman," said Iroh, ushering his nephew down the hallway that led to the rooms Katara was staying in for the series of meetings about rebuilding the world.**

**Zuko knocked hesitantly on the door of Katara's room. **

**"Coming!" came the singing reply. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Katara's smiling face.**

**"Oh, it's you. Um, come on in?" she said, uncertain as to why the Fire Lord had come to her private chambers.**

**"Uh, thanks," Zuko muttered, looking down. He shuffled into her room.**

**"Can I...get you anything?" Katara asked, still uncertain.**

**"Um, no, thank you." He offered nothing else, just stood there looking at his shoes. Or the carpet. It was hard to tell which.**

**"Alright Zuko, why are you here?" asked Katara, impatient now.**

**"Katara, I just wanted to say...that...I've...been having...feelings...for you. Since I joined your gang, and trained the Avatar. I was wondering...if, maybe...you had...feelings...for me, too?" Zuko murmured. He mentally slapped himself for being so blunt and undiplomatic.**

**"Oh, wow. Um, I don't know what to say..." said Katara, stalling for time. How was she going to tell the Fire Lord she secretly liked him, too?**

**"You know what, I'm just going to leave now," Zuko said in a rush, and bolted out the door, running full pelt for his chambers a few corridors away. **

**"But..."said Katara belatedly, confused. "Huh?"**

**"Iroh, may I talk to you? In private?" asked Katara shyly.**

**"Of course my dear. What can I do for you?" said Iroh pleasantly.**

**"It's about...Zuko."**

**"I see."**

**"He...he said he has...feelings for me. And then he ran away. Help...?"**

**"Oh, Zuko," Iroh said, looking to the heavens for a moment. He turned back to Katara and said, "My dear, it is true. Zuko just has trouble relating to people. He does have...feelings...for you, though. He admires you very greatly. I believe he mentioned something about 'grace, agility, and charm'..."**

**"O-oh," said Katara, blushing and looking down.**

**"If you reciprocate, which I have a sly feeling you do, you'd better go tell him," said Iroh, winking at Katara.**

**"Yes...I think he went to his rooms..." Katara trailed off. "Thanks, Iroh."**

**"Not a problem, my Lady," said Iroh, bowing himself away.**

**Katara reached out a tentative hand to knock on the door of Zuko's room. **

**"Go away," came the muffled reply.**

**"No," said Katara flatly. "We're gonna talk about this."**

**"Katara?" came the incredulous voice.**

**"No, Sokka. Of course it's me, now open up!"**

**A few seconds later, the door opened slowly. Katara stepped forward, steeling herself for the coming awkwardness. She spotted Zuko standing in the middle of the room, a slight blush across his cheeks and neck.**

**"Hey Zuko," Katara started.**

**"Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you...I probably seem obsessed...I came on strong, I know, I'm sorry if I scared you...you can leave now..." Zuko said quickly.**

**"But I just got here!" cried Katara indignantly. "And we will talk," she added as an afterthought. "Zuko, you never gave me a chance to reply."**

**"Yeah, well, I'm sure you don't feel the same way and want to take out a restraining order on me, so go ahead," said Zuko bitterly.**

**"No," said Katara. Then, with a sudden burst of courage, walked up to him. She put her hands firmly on his shoulders, and when he looked down at her, she leaned up on tiptoes to kiss him, square on the mouth.**

**"That's my reply. You could have saved yourself all this moping and sulking and worrying, but no, you had to **_**run away**_**, not even giving me a chance-" **

**She was cut off by his lips returning her kiss.**

**"I'm sorry. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt," whispered Zuko, happy to an infinite degree now.**

**"You should have. Want to have dinner together tonight?" said Katara.**

**"I would love that very much," said Zuko, and sealed it with a kiss.**

**"Close your eyes, Katara," Zuko whispered in her ear. "I have a surprise for you."**

**"Mmm," said Katara, complying.**

**Zuko went behind her and swept her hair away from her neck. He undid the ties of her mother's necklace, and caught it before it fell from her neck. **

**"What...?" said Katara uncertainly.**

**"Hush. I'm not done yet. Your eyes better be closed."**

**"They are. Bossy..." she muttered, standing still again.**

**Zuko looked at the other necklace in his hand. It had a Fire Nation emblem and a Water Tribe symbol interwoven together. It had a deep red ribbon. He smiled, and tied it around Katara's slim neck. **

**"You can open your eyes now," said Zuko.**

**"This isn't my necklace," said Katara, rubbing the design with her thumb. "It's different. Where is my mother's necklace?" Katara shrieked, panicked. She whirled around to confront Zuko. She was face to face with a mirror. She looked at her neck, at the new necklace.**

**"You exchange necklaces as a sign of engagement, right?" said Zuko softly.**

**Tears welled in Katara's eyes as she nodded. She looked in the mirror again. Her eyes traced the Fire and Water design.**

**"I love you, Zuko."**

**"I love you, too, Katara. Will you marry me?"**

**"...Can I keep the necklace?"**

**"Katara..."**

**"Yes, I'll marry you. I love you. And the necklace. Thank you, Zuko..."**


End file.
